Tugging at Your Heartstrings
by Love-And-War1999
Summary: Jasico one-shots because why not? Join Jason and Nico deal with crushes, jealousy, problems, confusion and maybe a few kisses thrown into the wild tornado known as love. Includes many different situations and AU's.
1. Jasico I

**A/N: I am seriously addicted to this pairing for some reason and even though I haven't updated my other stories, I really wanted to start this one. Anyway, enjoy the many One-shots**

**-Angela R.**

* * *

**Title: Not Another Boy**

**Summary: The setting takes place after Reyna, Nico, and Coach Hedge leave with the Athena Parthenos to take to Camp Half-Blood. They are in a small island on the Mediterranean after fighting a sea monster and are resting.**

**Jason's Age: 16**

**Nico's Age: 14**

* * *

Nico was sitting on the cold ground by the fire. Reyna, blood and dirt covering her clothes, was sleeping nearby, exhausted from fighting Gaea's minions that kept being sent to kill them. Coach Hedge had fallen asleep near the huge statue of the Goddess of Wisdom. He had insisted on taking first watch, but Nico had convinced him otherwise.

"There needs to be a strong goat man to protect you cupcakes!" Coach Hedge tried to argue.

"You need to rest, Coach," Nico insisted, "Or you'll pass out in the middle of a fight."

"Only cowards pass out!" Reyna hadn't really cared who took first watch as long as it wasn't her. She was so tired with having to fight monster after monster and Nico at least owed her a good night's rest.

In the end, sleep overcame the old satyr and soon, he fell asleep. Now it was just the son of Hades alone with his thoughts and memories.

"Why does it have to be me," He thought. Nico felt so foolish. He could still remember the arrow pierce through his chest. The sudden pain and anger he felt for the God of Love was almost tangible. After the whole thing was over, Nico felt different, exposed. A secret that he'd kept for so long was practically beaten out of him. Then that annoyingly reassuring blond wants him to talk about it. Nico didn't talk about anything.

Jason Grace was definitely another problem to add to Nico's list. Why did he have to be so friendly and understanding? Nico could barely stand the fact that he might tell that silly daughter of Aphrodite or that jester of a mechanic of his deepest secret. But that wasn't the worst part. The worst was that Nico felt something that he'd only felt once in his pathetic life. The feeling started at the pit of his stomach, slowly at first and then when he left, he felt he missed someone. Hazel? Well, yeah he would obviously miss his sister, but there was someone else. Nico realized then the horrible truth.

He was falling for the son of Jupiter.

"This can't be," Nico muttered in shame. It was bad enough to be rejected by one guy, but two? Nico just kept setting himself up for a world of hurt, didn't he? Nico groaned in frustration. He hated himself for thinking that anything could actually happen between him and Percy. He'd stopped hoping for a happily ever after. Besides, Jason was in love with Piper McLean. Yet, he couldn't help but remember what Cupid had told him.

_" __'Cupid,' Jason called, 'where are you?'_

_'Where you least expected,' Cupid answered. 'As love always is.' Then something slammed into Jason, which sent him toppling down a set of steps and sprawled on the floor of an excavated Roman basement. _

_'I think you would know better, Jason Grace,' Cupid continued, 'You've found true love, after all. Or do you still doubt yourself?' " _

Could it be that Jason didn't love Piper as much as he led on? No, Nico couldn't afford to think that way. To think that there was such a possibility that he and Jason could-

Reyna stirred from her sleep, jerking Nico from his thoughts. She sat up, groggily and looked around. She must've noticed Nico's tired expression.

"Nico, take a rest. I'll take the next watch."

He shook his head, "It's fine. You go back to sleep."

"Don't take it the wrong way, but you look like the undead."

Nico laughed bitterly, "Haven't heard that one before."

Reyna's face hardened, "Sleep," She grabbed her dagger, "I'll wake you when it's time to keep moving." Nico wanted to protest, but he was feeling a little lightheaded and as much as he hated to take orders from anyone, he knew she was right. He needed to save his energy when he had to shadow travel again with that huge statue again. All the while cursing Cupid and his sharp arrows of love. Nico really wished he didn't have a thing for heroes, especially ones that were completely oblivious to his feelings, but maybe it was for the better.

* * *

**That little flashback was in the House of Hades (Pg. 285) and it got me thinking, what if Jason ends up with someone else instead of Piper? I'm not sure if it means anything but whatever. It's just my craziness talking. **

**-Angela R.**


	2. Jasico II

**Title: Encounter With a Mute**

**Summary: It takes place in the 1940s in a mental institution that's located in Italy. I've been watching too much American Horror Story: Asylum so I guess that's where this idea came from. Anyway, homosexuals went to mental asylums (I think). I just made up the name of the Asylum.**

**Jason's Age: 18**

**Nico's Age: 16**

* * *

Jason was aimlessly walking around the cafeteria in HellHugh Asylum. Jason thought the name was appropriate since this was a hellhole. There was always someone getting shock therapy or a lobotomy. Screams were heard through the halls and Jason tried to ignore them at night while trying to sleep. The sounds of tortured sounds never stopped for the guards that wandered the echoing halls liked to beat on the helpless patients. Jason tried to stay away from them as much as possible.

He even stopped taking those tranquilizers that the nurses always gave out every morning. Those pills made Jason lose touch with reality and after the first day, he started hiding them under his pillow then flushing them down the toilet whenever possible. There was never anyone to talk to in this place. Jason knew that he wasn't insane or unstable. Yet he couldn't understand why his mother had dropped him in here. His life had no more meaning ever since he was dumped in the institution. That was until he spotted a boy sitting at the far corner of the cafeteria by the shadows.

The boy looked around his age. He was kind of small with shaggy black hair. Jason wondered why he was here. The boy was staring at the surface of the table, hypnotized by the dirtiness of the table it seemed. They never cleaned around here so it looked like a pigsty all the time. Jason felt a strange attraction to the isolated person sitting alone. He suddenly wanted to know who he was. Jason made his way towards the secluded table slowly, making sure to not make too much noise or disturb the smaller boy's concentration. Jason was a few feet away when the boy's head shot up and bore holes in his.

He had dark brown eyes and dark circles surrounded them. Jason stopped immediately and stared back at him. His eyes showed focus and clarity so Jason knew he hadn't been taking his medication either. There was a red mark across his right cheek. One of the nurses or guards must've done that. They held eye contact until the boy turned his attention back to the table.

Before Jason could lose his courage, he sat down beside the boy.

"Hey," Jason greeted. There was no response. For a long time, Jason waited for the boy to say something. "Are you okay? Can you hear me?" At this, the dark haired boy whirled at Jason's direction and glared at him. _I guess that answers that_, Jason thought. _Then what's his problem?_ "You're a mute!" he exclaimed. The boy didn't answer (duh). Jason wondered how he could talk to someone who couldn't speak. He figured he had to make the best of it. This had been the first time that someone had actually understood anything he said. Although that wasn't the patients' fault. They were drugged so they couldn't cause them trouble.

"Is it because you're mute that you're here?" Jason asked. He nodded his head. He dropped his gaze again. Jason wondered what was going on with this guy.

"What's your name?" No answer, obviously. "Well, I'll just give you a name. How about Gave?"

He glared.

"Carl? Edward?"

He shook his head.

"To me, you look like a Nicolas." He smiled at the name. "You like that one, don't you? Okay, you're Nicolas then." Nicolas' smile lasted for a moment then turned back to a frown. _Guess I have to do all the talking_.

"So, do you like it here?" Jason asked stupidly. Nicolas raised an eyebrow as if to say, _Are you serious? _

"Sorry. Nobody would want to live in an insane asylum. But seriously, I don't know why I'm here. I'm not crazy." Nicolas seemed intrigued at the concept. His eyes showed interest, almost urging him to continue, but then pretend like he didn't care and continue to stare at a fixed point in the distance...

Jason didn't understand Nicolas. It's as if he tried to not care about him, but his eyes, his expressions and body language betrayed him. Jason never questioned him. Not like he could answer him anyway. If truth be told, Jason was starting to really enjoy spending time with Nicolas even if Nicolas kept trying to ignore him. Everything was going well (as well as it could get in an asylum) until impulse got the better of Jason...again.

They were just sitting in the main room, sitting alone in the couch, away from most people. Nicolas was just reading a paperback, not that Jason was focusing on his face. Jason's heart beat was quickening. Nicolas probably felt Jason staring at him. He lifted his head from the book. Jason took the advantage and kissed him. The feeling of ecstasy was immediate. Of course, the moment was short-lived as he was ripped away from Nicolas by two guards. He knew what would happen next...

* * *

Jason laid in his cot, trembling. He was trying really hard to not move or breath too hard. His back hurt immensely. Getting whipped was a common punishment for anything that the institution thought was "bad" or "evil". Christianity was a big thing and if someone did or say something that was thought to be "sadistic", they would beat the devil out of the offender.

"It's a sin for a man to lust over another man," the voices said as Jason felt the whip strike his skin. He screamed in pain.

"It is disgusting!"

"Unnatural."

"Sickening."

Those words really cut through his soul. The last time it happened...

_"I need to tell you something," Jason started. He and his best friend, Leo, were sitting under the old oak tree in Leo's backyard. His mom was inside cooking lunch. _

_"What is it?" Leo asked. _

_"I don't know how to say this and I hope you don't hate me afterwards."_

_"Okay, you're starting to really worry me, Jason."_

_Jason closed his eyes, "I think I...love you." He didn't hear Leo respond. He opened his eyes to stare at his friend. He seemed shock at first. Then, as the words sank in, the silence between the two grew. Jason was starting to get that impulse, like he always did when he was around Leo, but he had managed to resist it until now. Jason didn't know his mother would freak out. How was he supposed to know she would come outside at the moment that Jason leaned in and kissed him. As soon as he made contact with Leo's lips, he heard a horrifying scream. Leo's mom ran towards them and pulled Leo close to her, threatening Jason to leave or else. _

_Jason was so scared that he ran back home as fast as his feet could take him. That day, his mom knocked on their door and told Jason's mom everything. That was the last time he ever saw Leo. Soon after, they all moved. _

That had been when he was 12. Jason thought that he had finally gotten over all that. Now he had to pay for being different. In a mental institution. He couldn't get out of bed for three days straight and no one came to check if he was alright. Jason was so hungry but he couldn't even sit up without screaming his head off. The fourth day, however, he woke up to a big surprised. Nicolas was standing beside his bed with a tray of food.

Jason wasn't sure what to say. He felt embarrassed of what had happened the last time he saw the silent boy. Nicolas set the tray down on the floor momentarily and helped Jason sit up. It wasn't easy with his whole back mutilated. Surprisingly, it wasn't as painful as Jason thought. He was really distracted by Nicolas' arms around him. As soon as Jason was sitting, Nicolas got the tray and set it in front of the blond.

Nicolas spoon fed Jason, which wasn't really necessary since Jason could use his arms just fine, not that he was complaining. They didn't look at each other or at least Jason wasn't. As soon as the food was gone, Nicolas placed the tray on the floor. Jason wasn't sure what to do next.

"Thanks," He finally muttered. Jason looked down at his hands, not wanting to see Nicolas' expression. Would it be disgust? disapproval? Jason didn't want to find out. Then the weirdest thing happened. Nicolas placed his hand on top of his.

Jason flinched in surprised and looked at the boy across from him. He was smiling, actually smiling! Jason just stared, dumbfounded. Nicolas crawled into bed with him and pulled the covers over both of them. Jason winced a little, his back still throbbing. Nicolas curled on his left side and rested his head on his chest, all the while wrapping an arm around Jason.

It was strangely comforting as Jason listened to Nicolas' steady breathing.

"Nicolas, you don't have to-" Nicolas cut him off with a kiss. It was short. Sweet, but it was worth a hundred words. When he pulled away, Nicolas put his head down on his shoulders.

"You know, I think Nicolas is too formal, don't you think?" Jason asked. "I think that we should shorten it." The smaller boy quirked up at the suggestion. "Do you like the name Nico?" He smiled widely and nodded.

Jason knew that if they were found out, they could be whipped or have to go through electric therapy at the least. Jason was scared. Not for him, but for Nico. Maybe it wasn't too late to change their minds. To forget all this and never see each other again. Of course, Nico ruined his plan by taping Jason's chin to get his attention.

"What is it?" Nico grabbed one of Jason's hands and put it in the middle of his chest. Jason could feel Nico's heart beat. Then Nico put Jason's hand on his own chest. It took Jason a second to realize what that meant.

"You...you love me?" Jason was baffled. No one had ever said that to him. Sure his family did, but if they had really loved him, they wouldn't of thrown Jason in this hell on Earth. Nico nodded vigorously.

"I love you, too," he whispered. Jason didn't know much about life, but he knew that being in love was bad or wrong. So what if it wasn't what everyone expected? They just had to keep it a secret. Jason and Nico fell asleep in each others arms.

* * *

**I'm not very happy with this chapter. I felt like I could've written it better. Oh well.**

**-Angela R.**


	3. Jasico III

**Title: Why So Jealous?**

**Summary: The Rest of the Seven are trying to get to the Doors of Death and rescue Percy and Annabeth. But first, they must go through the crowded streets of Epirus. Let's just say that Jason's too cute for his own good and before Piper can do anything to protect her boyfriend, Nico jumps in for her. Talk about awkward.**

**Jason's Age: 16**

**Nico's Age: 14**

* * *

Jason, the rest of the Seven, and Nico were in a hurry to get to the Doors of Death. Unfortunately, that meant going through the city on foot. They needed to be quick if they were going to save Percy and Annabeth from Tartarus. Leo had stayed behind to find a way to get the ship to their destination, but they couldn't waste anymore time and went off without him. Jason wasn't worried, though. Leo would make it to the fight. He just wished that he could say the same about them. The streets were overcrowded with tourists and Jason couldn't go one foot without bumping into someone.

"Watch it," a rather rude tourist hissed at Hazel.

"Sorry," she muttered before hurrying away with her group.

"Why can't we take an alley way or something," Frank asked, "It would be less crowded."

"Because we don't know the city well," Piper explained, "Then we'd get even more lost."

They continued along until someone practically pushed Jason into the ground. It took him a moment to notice that it was another tourist. Great...  
But unlike the rude adults, this one was a girl that looked around his age.

"I'm really sorry," Jason apologized. He helped the girl up and handed her the bright yellow purse that had fallen from her hand.

"It's no problem at all," she replied, "It was just an accident." She batted her eyelashes but Jason didn't notice because they had to get a move on. They were on a quest after all.

"Yeah, anyway bye," Jason ended the conversation and he and the others turned their attention back to the busy streets. Unfortunately, the girl didn't seem to take the hint.

"My name's Lila," she introduced herself, "Why in such a hurry?"

"I-We," Jason gestured at his friends, "need to get somewhere fast."

"I've been here for a week now," Lila continued, "I could show you where it is. What's your name again?"

"Jason. Look, I'm grateful and everything but we can handle ourselves." That only made Lila more determined to stay, squished, right by Jason's side.

"Maybe you'd like a tour," She wedged herself between him and his friends, who were looking shocked that some girl was interfering with the mission they had. Jason was trying to be as polite as possible in telling her to shove off.

"There is the Theodoros Papagiannis Musem of Contemporary Art or I could show you the Voidomatis River_. _It's very lovely," She seductively ran her fingers down his arm. Jason wanted to cringe, but remained calm.

"Oh, that is it," He heard Piper hiss under her breath, behind him. But before she could even get the chance to slap the girl, Nico just came out of nowhere and practically shoved right in between Jason and Lila.

"Will you just leave already," He snapped, " He doesn't want anything to do with you. Can't you tell, or is there just air inside that thick headed skull of yours? Now scram before I get angry." He gave her a decently scary glare that was so normal on his face, although there was something else there but Jason wasn't sure since he was surprised by Nico's sudden outburst.

Lila was legitimately terrified but held it in and scoffed, "Oh, how rude!" She pathetically tried a glare on the son of Hades and stomped off. Jason watched Nico, astonished. He gave a quick glance at his friends and they too had their mouths hanging open. Nico noticed.

"What? She was getting annoying," He explained.

"Um, thanks?" Jason said awkwardly.

Nico shrugged, "Whatever. We have somewhere to be, remember?" Holding up the scepter in his hand.

"Right," That weird moment seemed to vanish as the demigods focused back to the matter at hand, the Doors of Death. Even though his friends and Nico looked like the whole thing had never happened, Jason couldn't stop questioning what had happened back there. Unconsciously, as he stole quick glances at the son of Hades, who went back to his usual scowl, Jason felt his heart rate speed up a little.

_Probably just nerves,_ Jason reasoned with himself. They were going on a dangerous adventure that could ultimately get themselves thrown to Tartarus. _But still..._

* * *

**Come on, wouldn't you love for this to actually happen and then Nico's all like, "Why did I do that?" and everyone's like, "What's with him?" That would be awesome. **

**-Angela R.**


	4. Jasico IV

**Title: The Expected Hero**

**Summary: AU. Bianca and Nico decide to go to the park. Nico, being the stubborn boy he is, runs off on his own. That's when he comes to face with a couple of bullies and none other than Jason and Thalia, but mostly Jason and let's just say that he's a very bold boy or affectionate if you'd like.**

**Jason's Age: 7**

**Nico's Age: 5**

* * *

**Nico**

It all started so normal. Nico wasn't sure how everything had gone so wrong. Besides, he didn't know the park could be so dangerous. So maybe it was partially his fault that he didn't listen to Bianca when she told him to stay close to her. Being stubborn as he was, Nico ventured on his own, looking for a nice calm place, his Mythomagic cards in his hand. His collection wasn't big yet, but he was working on it.

On his way to a nice shady spot under a tree, he passed a little blond boy, who was holding hands with a girl much older than him. The two boys held eye contact for a second before Nico turned away, slightly confused by the churning in the pit of his stomach and the pounding of his heart suddenly speed up. He shook off the strange feeling and went to sit down on the soft green grass. Nico piled and rearranged his stack of playing cards by how much he liked them, muttering their attack points and such. He was so absorbed in this that he didn't notice three slightly older boys walk up to him, but being five, Nico didn't think much of it. In fact, he thought he might make some new friends. He was way off.

"Hi," Nico looked up, "Wanna play with me?" The group only snickered.

"We don't play stupid geeky games," the one in a striped green shirt sneered.

"Oh, we could play something else, then." Nico suggested.

"And we also don't play with little brats like you," another with a gray hoodie chuckled.

"Hey! That's not very nice!" Nico pouted.

"What are you going to do about it?" The third one in their group challenged, "Cry?" They cackled at the not so funny joke. Nico stood up as straight as he could even though the boys in front of him were much taller than he was. It wasn't very smart now that he thought back on it but they just made him so mad. Nico tried to punch Gray Hoodie Guy. That only caused him to shove Nico back on the ground, his Mythomagic cards spilling all over the ground.

"Trying to be tough, are ya?" Striped shirt mocked. Nico was too busy scrambling for his cards, yanking some blades of grass in the process. All he wanted to do at this point was to run and find his sister. He was about to grab hold of the last one when one of the boys kicked his hand, which was holding most of his collection. They scattered again.

"Ow!" Nico cried as he gripped his hand that was starting to turn red. More laughter exploded between the three bullies as they started picking up the items that were so dear to him.

"Give 'em back!" Nico shouted, but they didn't listen.

"Wait, wait," the third friend hushed his buddies and held out the Hades card for Nico to see it clearly. Then he ripped it. Nico could hear the tear as the two halves fell flimsily on the ground. He could feel his eyes starting to form tears because he wasn't a match for three much older kids. Then he heard a new voice behind the three boys towering over the younger one.

"Leave him alone!" The same blond boy, Nico had seen, shouted. Nico, with teary eyes, watched as he stomped his way toward the group, looking mad.

"Crap, it's Grace!" Gray Hoodie Guy hissed at his friends. "Isn't he the one with the scary sister?"

"Let's get out of here," Striped shirt growled. All of them immediately dropped Nico's cards and ran. Nico's eyes darted back to the blond that was standing so confidently and strong compared to the scrawny smaller boy that was still on the ground. Nico's heart was beating hard on his chest, but he wasn't sure if it was from fear or nervousness.

"Are you okay?" the mysterious boy knelt down beside Nico, his expression showing genuine concern. Nico nodded his head slowly. His hero smiled down at him, which caused Nico to feel warm and fuzzy inside. "My name's Jason, by the way," he told him but Nico felt himself losing focus. Jason't blue eyes had caught his attention. They were a bright and intense color. Then he noticed Jason waiting for an answer and Nico finally realized that he wanted to know his name.

"I'm Nico," he finally mumbled.

"Well, Nico, I'm glad you're okay," Jason said, "Those guys used to give me trouble, but then they took one look at my sis, Thalia and they never bothered me again. She can be kind of scary." Jason helped snatch up the Mythomagic cards. Nico froze as soon as he saw the Hades card.

"What's wrong?" Then he looked down, "Oh." Nico tried to place the pieces together but it wasn't the same.

He drew a shaky breath, "This was one of my favorite cards..." He could feel the water works again.

"Wait, don't cry," Jason told him, "I've got something that might cheer you up." And he started digging through his pocket. Jason placed a slightly wrinkled Mythomagic card. It was the card of Hades. Nico studied it for a moment. He flipped the card around and saw Jason's name written in pen and little hearts drawn all around it. Nico looked at Jason questionably, raising an eyebrow.

Jason laughed sheepishly, "Yeah, sorry about that. Thalia got mad at me because I asked her why she didn't act like a girl. That was pretty much her revenge."

"Do you play Mythomagic?"

"Not really. I just found that card one day and I think it has magical powers," He explained, "Every time I have it, something good happens."

"You can have it back if you want."

He waved off the offer, "Nah, you can have it. It means more to you than to me. Besides, everyone needs a little luck in their lives." Nico could only nod at Jason's words. It seemed like the card was already working its magic and just before Nico thought it couldn't get any better.

"Nico, do you want to get some ice cream. I'll make Thalia buy us some."

"Sure." They got up and walked back to a girl with short spiky hair and black clothing.

"Who's that you got there, Jase?" Nico assumed it must've been Thalia.

"He's my new friend, Nico," Jason said it so matter a factly, but Nico felt like he had just won all the Mythomagic collectibles in the world at that moment.

"That's nice, I guess." She nodded.

"Yep and you have to buy us ice cream!"

"What?! What do I look like, your mom?" Thalia asked, offended.

"Uh, no but you're my sister," Jason retorted, "And you're the only one with money so..."

"Forget it. It's my money."

"Okay," Jason said innocently, "So you wouldn't mind if I told mom that you've been seeing that guy, Luke. You know, the one that my mom forbid you to see."

Thalia glared at her little brother, but Jason was smiling. " You can be a real punk sometimes, you know?"

"Thanks Thals! Now about that money...?" Thalia gave him a ten dollar bill.

"Tell mom and I'll kill you." she threatened, but Jason didn't seem phased.

"Okay. See ya sis!" Jason called as they headed for the ice cream man.

* * *

"She scared me," Nico admitted as he licked his pistachio ice cream cone. "You didn't look like you were."

"Oh I was, trust me," Jason said, "But you can't show fear or else." And he took a big lick of his strawberry ice cream.

"Is it good?" Nico asked.

"Uh, yeah. Why?"

"I've never had strawberry ice cream before..."

"Really? Well, I've tried pistachio and it's good but I think strawberry's my favorite."

"Yeah, well, maybe I'll steal it." Nico laughed and reached to grab Jason's ice cream cone, but Jason playfully slapped his hand away. Nico winced and held his hand to his chest.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Jason immediately replied, "I didn't mean to hurt you!"

"It's okay. It's just that one off those mean boys kicked my hand," Nico explained. He hadn't noticed how much it hurt until now, but in retrospect, he hadn't been so focused on anything but the blue-eyed boy that day.

"Let me see," Jason said. Nico hesitantly held his hand out towards the older of the two. Jason gently placed it on his, examining the red flesh, already turning a blueish purple. Nico flinched slightly as Jason softly rubbed the bruised area with his thumb. Then Jason leaned in and gingerly placed a kiss on the injured hand. Nico's cheeks suddenly burned, but Jason didn't seem to have changed demeanor. "There! That should help. Thalia says that kisses make boo-boo's better. I know she's not the kind of type to do that, but she does."

"Uh, thanks," Nico squeaked. Before Jason could question what was wrong with Nico's voice, Nico heard a very familiar call.

"Nico!" Bianca called out. Nico zeroed in on his sister making her way towards him. "There you are! I've been looking all over for you. Where were you?"

"Hi, Bianca. This is Jason." Nico introduced him.

"Hello," Jason gave a quick wave.

"Hi," She said and turned her attention back to Nico, "We have to go home so say bye to your friend." But Nico didn't want to leave just yet. He looked pleadingly at Jason. Before Jason could say anything.

"There you are, you little twerp," Thalia ruffeled his blond hair. "We gotta go." She noticed the new face. "Bianca?" Okay, maybe not so new.

"Thalia, I haven't seen you since since last year," they both hugged each other and caught up a bit.

"Nico," Jason whispered. His warm breath tickled Nico's ear, " Do you think you can come tomorrow to the park?"

"I think so."

"Good. We can meet each other again," Nico smiled at the thought. Just before their sisters could turn their heads back to their little brothers, Jason took the chance to give Nico a kiss on the cheek. It was so fast that it left Nico momentarily stunned.

"Come on, Thalia," Jason grabbed a hold of her hand and started dragging her away, his cheeks burning red.

"Okay, see you around Thalia," Bianca waved goodbye. When they were gone, Nico lightly touched his cheek, wondering if that had happened. Bianca took his hand and started walking home.

"It was nice meeting them, don't you think?" Bianca asked. Nico didn't answer.

"Can we go to the park again tomorrow?" he asked, instead. The rest of the day, he kept a hand in his pocket, holding to that Mythomagic card that had Jason's name on it.

* * *

**Okay, can't help myself, but I was literally fangirling while writing this...**

**Oh Gods...it's gotten to me! I'm becoming OBSESSED WITH THIS SERIES, THIS PAIRING, LEO!**

**...Wait, I was already obsessed -_- Never mind. And how did Leo get into this? Oh well, TEAM LEO FOR THE WIN :D **

**-Angela R.**


	5. Jasico V

**Title: Only With Him**

**Summary: The Stolls have done it again. They've pulled yet another prank by turning Nico into a little baby. Now his friends have to take care of him until the Hecate cabin batches up a formula to turn him back to 14. The only thing they don't understand is why Nico won't let go of Jason. **

**Jason's Age: 16**

**Nico's Age: 2**

* * *

**Jason**_ (Day 1)_

"Seriously?" Leo asked as he raised an eyebrow at the little toddler that was in the middle of a pile of his black clothes.

"What? He was the only person left that we didn't prank," Travis explained.

"And we wanted to make it a good one," Connor added. Jason couldn't believe that the Stolls had turned the son of Hades into a baby.

"Great, what do we do with him now?" Jason looked at his friends.

"Maybe the first thing is getting him some clothes," Frank suggested, "And maybe a diaper."

"Right," Hazel agreed and turned to look at the Stoll brothers, "And you guys are going to get all that stuff."

"Why?" They chorused.

"Because it's your fault that this happened so I expect a baby pack in ten minutes or you'll be in so much trouble." She glared at them. For a nice person that she was, that glare scared Travis and Connor. Soon, they ran out and came back quickly with a blue bag. As soon as they handed it to Hazel, they practically tripped over themselves hurrying out the Hades cabin, saying they would tell the Hecate cabin to prepare a reverse formula.

"Gods, Hazel," Percy rubbed the back of his head, "I didn't know you could be that scary."

"Yeah, well, Nico would've done it anyway," Hazel bent down towards the small kid looking confused as to why he was on the floor or something. She dressed him as fast as she could. Grabbing a diaper and putting it on him. She then proceeded to put a conveniently black shirt on the boy and shorts. "There we go," Hazel picked him up gingerly.

"So what now?" Annabeth asked. Before anyone could answer, Nico started to look irritated. He started to whimper.

"Oh no, don't cry," Hazel tried to shush him, but it wasn't working.

"You're doing it wrong," Leo said, "Here, let me do it." He took Nico from his sister and placed him in his arms. "Hey buddy. It's me, Leo. Aren't you...something." Nico squirmed. Apparently he didn't like Leo either. "I kind of figured he wouldn't like me."

"My turn!" Percy smiled eagerly, "He's known me longer so maybe he'll be okay with me." It seemed to Jason that they looked like they were playing hot potato with a baby, but it was slightly amusing seeing his reactions to whoever was holding him. Percy placed Nico on his hip, making sure that he didn't fall. Nico stared blankly at the son of Poseidon for a moment. "Hey it's working." Then he cried. It was so loud, Jason didn't know how such a tiny baby could scream like that.

"Someone take him," Percy held out the baby to anyone. Piper rolled her eyes and took Nico from Percy.

"I think he doesn't like me," Percy stated.

"Yeah, thank you for the observation," Annabeth said sarcastically. After calming down, Nico started pushing himself from Piper. He started fussing again, looking at the ground, like he wanted to just stand on his own.

"I don't think he likes anyone," Jason replied. As soon as the words were out of his mouth, Nico's head jerked up to lock eyes with him. Jason was a bit startled but didn't look away. _What's he thinking?_ Was the question going though Jason's mind. After a minute or two, Nico started reaching for Jason, kicking Piper slightly to let him go. Jason quickly walked straight to Piper and took Nico.

As soon as Nico was able to get a hold Jason, he wrapped his small arms around his neck. Nico's hands gripped at Jason's shirt like he was making sure that if Jason let go, he could still hold on. Jason was surprised at how easily Nico clung to him when all the others had tried and failed to get him to be comfortable in their arms.

"Woah!" Leo gaped, "How did you do that?"

"I don't really know? Maybe he just likes blonds," Jason offered.

Leo snorted, "You really are a babe magnet, aren't you?" That earned laughter from his friends. Nico nuzzled his head on Jason's neck affectionately. Now that he wasn't flaring around, Jason thought Nico was a cute baby. He resisted the urge to aw.

"Maybe he thinks you're his mom," Piper giggled.

"Whatever," Jason replied, "So I guess we'll be taking care of him for a couple of days."

"Actually," Hazel placed the baby backpack on Jason's free shoulder, "I think it's safe to say that you'll be taking care of him."

"Wait, what? But why do I have to do it?" Jason was definitely not taking care of a baby alone.

"Because he only likes when you carry him," Hazel reasoned.

"We didn't even see if he liked Annabeth," Jason argued.

"Fine, I'll carry him for a while if it makes you feel better," She indulged him and started to wrap her arms around Nico's waist. When she started pulling, Nico screamed and the grip on Jason's shirt only seemed to increase. "Okay, letting go." She stepped away, hands up in surrender. Baby Nico glared at the blond girl and rested his head back on Jason's neck.

"Well, that answers that," Frank concluded, "Nico doesn't like blonds. He just likes you for some reason."

"Frank, you didn't try," Jason remembered, "I hear that you're like a cuddly panda or whatever. How about you try?"

"No way. If he reacted like that when Annabeth tried, he'll do the same with me. Besides, he looks like he's good where he is."

Jason sighed in in defeat, "Okay, I'll do it, but I'm not changing his diaper. That's my only condition. It will be awkward when he changes back so Hazel, you're doing it."

"Alright, but if you can't find me, you'll have to do it." She warned.

"Excuse me," Ellen Lou came into the cabin, " I heard what happened to-" She stopped mid sentence as her eyes fell on the little child in Jason's arms. "Oh my Gods! He's so adorable," she ran up to him, " Can I hold him?" She didn't wait for an answer as she pulled Nico into her arms. Nico wasn't expecting to be ripped out of the Roman's arms and hadn't been holding him tightly at that particular moment.

"Ellen, I don't think-," Jason didn't get to finish his warning as Nico let out a painful wail. It hurt Jason's ears but it hurt him even more hearing that sound coming from the little baby. He sounded like he was being tortured. Jason yanked Nico away from the frightened daughter of Hecate.

"Sh, it's okay, Nico. Calm down," Jason cradled Nico, trying to get him to stop crying.

"Wow," Ellen appeared shocked. "um okay? What just happened?"

"Weird shit," Leo responded.

"Leo!" Jason hissed, "Not in front of Nico." Even though Jason didn't care much for language, he still felt like he needed to protect the young demigod. It was weird how Jason felt sudden responsibility-No, he'd felt responsibility for Nico even before this. Ever since the whole cupid incident, Jason had willingly try to spend more time with him even if Nico wasn't cooperating.

"Well," Ellen clapped her hands together to get everyone's attention, "I have good news and bad news. Which one do you want to hear first?"

"Does it matter?"

"You're right. Okay, unfortunately, there really isn't a way to reverse the process of the magic put on Nico. The good news is that it's temporary, but I'm not sure exactly when it'll wear off. It'll definitely be around three to five days so I'm sure you can handle it until then?"

"Don't look at us," Piper told her, "Talk to Captain Sparky over there." Jason wasn't exactly listening. _I think he's hungry._ Jason rummaged through the baby bag and found a baby bottle. He put Nico down to fill the bottle with water and baby formula. Nico kept reaching for Jason, wanting him to pick him up again.

"Will you wait a second?" Jason put his index finger at the top of the bottle and shook it. The water turned a white color and Jason scooped up little Nico. The boy instantly attached himself to Jason's side while greedily drinking the milk. Jason vaguely noticed the amused looks of his friends as he cleaned Nico's face every time drops of milk streamed down from his mouth.

* * *

"Okay, Nico. This is where you'll be staying for the next three days give or take," Jason walked into Cabin 1. Nico made a little feeble sound in the back of his throat as he looked up at the statue of Zeus. "Yeah, I know. It's creepy." Jason agreed. "Don't look at it." He looked around and found the wooden crib near the corner of the cabin, where Thalia used to sleep before him.

"So you've had Lunch. Now what?" Jason was lost because he never had to take care of a kid before. Why did his friends have to abandon him like this? "I'm going to put you down for a second." As soon as he said it, Nico wrapped his limbs so tightly around Jason, you'd think he was a boa constrictor. "Seriously? I'm sure you're old enough to walk on your own." Jason detached the boy from him and put him down. Nico didn't look pleased and he pouted up at him, whining and stuck his arms out at Jason again.

"Look, I'm going to put a blanket on the statue so it doesn't freak you out anymore so wait here," Jason took a sheet and flew up to to Zeus's face all the while, Nico was still jumping up, trying to reach him. _Gods, he's so clingy,_ Jason rolled his eyes. It was so ridiculous to think that way. If Nico ever got a boyfriend, the poor guy would never get a second alone.

"What do you do with a baby?" Jason asked Nico. His only response was a series of babbles. Jason sighed. He seated the boy in the crib, hoping that he would go to sleep. Nico wasn't cooperating. He stood up, jumping up and down repeating, "No, No, No."

"Can't you just go to sleep?" Jason practically begged.

"No!"

"Thanks a lot," He said sarcastically. He rummaged through the bag that was given to him, hoping there was a baby manual or something. Like expected, no manual, but there were a few toys. Maybe that would keep him distracted for a while.

"Hey, Nico. Look," Jason handed him a small stuffed golden retriever. Nico studied it in his hand. A smile formed on his face. Just before Jason could turn around and rest, Nico threw the toy in his face. It was harmless, of course and it didn't hurt, but Jason was a bit irritated. Meanwhile, Nico was giggling, clapping his hands like it was the funniest thing in the world.

"Okay, how about this one," he was a little hesitant to give the kid another toy, but he handed him a rattle. _Babies love rattles, right? _

Nico shook it once to see the sound it made. After a few more small shakes, he decided he liked the sound and was now banging it on the crib while laughing. Jason, however, didn't appreciate the annoying noises but figured that he should just let it be.

Not long after, Nico once again threw the rattle in Jason's direction. The blond wasn't expecting that since he had just gotten used to the banging and was lying on his cot, dozing off. The rattle hit him on the forehead.

"OW!" Jason rubbed his forehead, "You are not getting anymore toys." Gods, the migraine he got when Nico started crying was almost unbearable. Jason wasn't sure what the problem was until the smell hit him.

No. He didn't...Jason picked up the boy, his nose crinkling at the stench. Why did the Fates hate him so much? Jason quickly slung the bag over his shoulders and dashed out the room, looking for Hazel because he was NOT going to change his diaper.

* * *

Bad news? Jason couldn't find Hazel. He was told that she, Reyna and Frank had to go to Camp Jupiter for whatever reason. The good news though was that he had bumped into Katie. Although he had to grovel and bribe her with 20 Drachmas, he managed to get her to change Nico's diaper.

"You are a piece of work," Jason muttered as he dropped the baby in his crib and threw himself in bed. At least it was time to sleep and that couldn't be hard. Jason grudgingly got up and made his way to the crib. "Alrighty then. It's bedtime now, Nico. So close your eyes and go to sleep."

Jason made Nico lie down and tucked him in. Nico wasn't making this easy because he had to make everything complicated! He kept sitting up, repeating the only word he knew, which was no. After an hour of fighting with the two year old, Nico finally fell asleep.

Jason, exhausted from babysitting, fell asleep as soon as his head touched his pillow. He didn't get much time to rest because he was awoken by soundly sobs that echoed throughout the cabin. The Roman jumped up and found Nico in tears, standing on his crib.

"Gods, what is it?" Jason asked even though he knew he wasn't getting an answer. He picked up the now hiccuping mess in front of him. Jason cradled the young boy for a while, stopping the crying. He cleaned his face and gave him another bottle of milk, which was drained in a matter of minutes. "Are you fine now? Can I go back to sleep?" Nico only laughed. "And will you stop being so cute? It's hard to be mad at you."

"Okay, I'm going to put you back in your crib and-" Nico interrupted him and grabbed on to the collar of Jason's shirt.

"No!" He protested. Jason groaned. Now what was he supposed to do? The kid didn't look like he was letting go anytime soon.

"You know what? You win!" Jason admitted, "You'll just have to sleep with me." Nico actually smiled smugly at him as he yawned and buried his face in Jason's chest.

"Brat," the son of Jupiter muttered under his breath. Nonetheless, he climbed into bed with the dozing toddler and Nico nestled himself in the blond's arms, his back pressed to Jason's chest. After a little while, they both fell asleep.

* * *

Jason slowly opened his eyes and noticed something was completely wrong immediately. He wasn't cuddling with a toddler like he had when he fell asleep. Instead, he had an arm wrapped around a fourteen year old Nico's waist.

Jason couldn't help but scream out, "Nico?!" The son of Hades jumped up.

"Jason?!" Nico tried to move away from him but ended up tangling himself in the blankets and falling off the bed. Jason tried to catch him but just tumbled down with him. Next thing he knew, he was on top of Nico, who was looking redder by the second.

"Uh, good morning?" Hey, just because they were in a very awkward situation didn't mean that he still couldn't be polite.

"Why am I in your cabin?"

"Wait, you don't remember? You got turned into a baby yesterday by the Stolls," The blond explained. "But Lou Ellen said that the spell they put on you would wear off in three days."

"I was a baby?!" Obviously Nico didn't have any memory of anything. "I'm going to murder those guys."

Again, Jason couldn't help but ask, "Um, Nico, are you wearing any clothes?" Before the guy could explode from embarrassment, Leo and Hazel decided to walk in. Leo was the first through the door.

"What's up, blondie! How was the baby-what the fuck?!" he was just in complete shock, but Jason could tell he was trying hard not to blow up from laughter, "Whoa, dude, I didn't know you were-"

"What's going on in here?" Hazel asked, her hands on her hip, waiting for an answer.

"It's not what it looks like!" The words flew out of both the boys' mouths and they scrambled to get up, Nico making sure to cover himself well. Leo couldn't take it anymore and just laughed, doubling over, trying to say something but didn't have enough breath for. Hazel did not look amused.

This was going to take A LOT of explaining.

* * *

"Gods, you should've seen their faces!" Leo grinned as he retold his side of the story to his friends.

"I told you nothing happened!" Jason fretted, his cheeks burning, "I just don't get why Nico turned back to normal so fast." The Stolls were still laughing, which was pushing Jason to go punch them both.

"Wait, Travis and Connor, did you guys use Drakon scales when you made the potion?"

"Maybe, why?"

"Because Drakon scales make whatever spell wear off faster, duh! It's basic Magic 101."

"That's great and all," Percy interrupted, "But can someone explain to me again why Nico was naked?"

"Jackson! Ask that one more time and I'll run my sword through you," Nico warned. Jason might have to join in on that. It was the third time Percy had asked that question, and he was not going to retell that part.

* * *

**Obviously the baby clothes weren't going to enlarge just because Nico suddenly turned back to a teen and besides, it's much more fun this way. ^_^**

**-Angela R.**


End file.
